Yuuhi wo Miteiruka?
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: Another Elcouple, TTxCBS. Being ignored by someone you love makes you tougher. What will he do to steal her heart?


**Yuuhi wo Miteiruka?**

**Yo-ho. Today's Elcouple is CBSxTT requested by Acchan—I mean, Arrow-chan. And this time, AKB48's "**_**Yuuhi wo Miteiruka?**_**" will take you to my new one-shot.**

**Other characters ****IS****,**** DW, NW, VC,**** YR, G****M****. And they're all wearing the Star Academy Uniforms with their original hair styles~!**

**I got so many critics in writing, so I decided to use Microsoft Word's Spelling and Grammar feature, also Thesaurus. If I fail (again), there's no way except ask my friend, Rinkushido for help… *hugs Rikkun to death* **_**onegaishimasu**_**! U,U**

**Happy reading!**

**AN: Bad tenses… aaargh**

"Eve!"

"Hm."

"Eve?"

"Huh?"

"Eve!"

"Hey I'm listening to you. What's with you?"

The prince of Hamel smiles then walk away. Weirdo. I turn my head back to my favorite book; the book titled Human's Behaviors written by Helen. A few seconds later, Chung's standing in front of me with two pair of roller skates.

"What for?"

"Let's go skating! I'll ask Aisha to freeze the lake behind our school!"

"No, thanks. I prefer sitting on a chair, reading books and keep in silence," I replied.

"What? Please, you're totally no fun. I'll show you how human lives!" Chung's eyes are wider now, and his puppy-look makes anyone won't ignore him.

"…where's Aisha?"

"Ah, she's outside already!"

"And what if Praus caught us?"

"Believe me, he would never leave his principal room because the school's summer event is tomorrow. He is super busy right now," he raises his hands toward me, showing his thumbs. I'm just rolling my eyes.

"Let's go, then."

[***]

I don't know what his obsession is. He's bugging around and calling me, 'Eve, Eve, Eve!' and I'm starting to feel like I'm Chung-sick now.

"Heeey…you two are sooo lame, I won't miss my dating time with my Red Head!" Aisha grumbles to us.

"Sorry! I need some time to drag Eve here. Eh? You're now using the class exchange method, aren't you?"

"Yeah, being a space manipulator is sometimes a kinda boring so I decided to use the old elemental power. This is it! I've froze the lake, and I'm now going off. See you!" her unstoppable mouth is really noisy but really fast. I've missed some of her grumbles even using the record method—I couldn't proceed.

"These are yours!" He throws the roller skates to me.

"Alright…"

"The double O are keeping the royal castle right now, aren't they?" Chung smirks at me. He definitely hates Oberon and Ophelia because they're always interrupting him in getting closer with me. Chung told me with a super cute emotion.

"Yeah."

"C'mon!" he grabbed my hands then we slides freely on the frozen lake. Well…I think he's interesting, actually.

[***]

Teachers are in a meeting for the Summer Party and this kind of situation is of course a heavenly quality time for students.

"_Ne_, Elsword! I've bought a new lip gloss. Does it look good on my lips?" Aisha flirts to our gang's boss, Elsword. They're known as super romantic flirty pervert couple in Velder High School. Elsword smirks at her than picking her chin up.

"Uh huh and you're really makes me wanna kiss you, Grape~!" the couple were just 'ke ke ke' smirking to each others. Gross!

"Could you please stop it, Els? Aisha? You guys are…erg, just do it outside!" Raven slaps Elsword. Aisha's laughing so hard.

"Heh, like you never did anything with Rena!" Elsword teased him and success in burning Rena to the max. The class I really _bombastic_ and I just wanna leave the class but I knew he would not let me. Chung.

"Don't ever think about going off the class without me!" his eyes moving slowly to see me. Eh…

"Who do you think you are and who am I to you?" my flat way of speaking hits him.

"Okay, milady. It's up to you, then." He took a deep breath but his eyes won't off from me. Weird, weird, freak.

"I'm going out, and don't you dare to follow me. You're such an annoying spy!" I rushed out the class and walk along the corridor. No Chung, yeah. One Chung is similar to a hundred bugs. It's not like I hate him, I just…have no self confident to receive him. He must be angry right now.

[***]

Velder Royal Castle, a place where my comrade lives in. I'm just sitting on the long sofa, reading my favorite book as usual.

"Hellooo! Anybody home?!" nuh, Elesis and Ara were just arrived home. Their shopping time would make a normal human turn into a primitive creature. They have spent more than six hours!

"We've bought donuts and milkshakes too! Ah, Eve? Where are the others?" Ara speaks a lot in seconds, just like Aisha.

"Don't know. It's only me."

"And me, too!" sigh, Chung! How did he—?!

"Aaa…I see, you two are always together, aren't you?" Elesis continues.

"No, he—"

"Yes! We are!" Chung's voice is louder; Ara and Elesis smiles meaningfully. "I like Eve sooo much!"

How the hell this is happens, he hugs me from behind.

"Get off my sight."

"Aww, don't be shy, you look cute!"

"…!" I spread all my power to walk away from the castle with Chung hanging his hands around my neck while Elesis and Ara were just 'gulp!'

"Eeeeve~!"

"Let me go."

"No."

"You want me to beat you, eh?"

"No fear~!"

"Why don't you stop bugging—"

…'what on Elrios is he doing?' is the only question which appeared in my head. A hug?

"Still don't get it? I said I like you, Eve."

"You're so depressing."

"Eve. Tell me the reason why. You hate me with no reason!"

"There's no need to know." I turn my body to the opposite side then starting to walk away.

"Tell me the reason first, and then I'll let you go." Chung grabs my left hand tightly.

No, no. No. Am I crying? But I bet my face is as flat as usual right now.

"The reason…? The reason is that I don't believe if a human wants to get closer with a flat expressionless robot like me. And I bet you don't know how I feel, wanting to act normal like you humans always do…"

The situation is really horrible now. We both fell in silence and I have no power to take my hand off. The sun's ready to set and the fresh orange sunlight brighten his face. He looks scary but really something, in a time.

Suddenly, I found my body hugged by him.

Hugging for ten minutes without speaking even a word is very a long time.

"Don't worry. Your feelings and your way of thinking is already similar to human. If you're totally a robot, you would have never think about normal behaviors…just be you, Eve. Be the way you are, love yourself like I love you," he kisses the edge of my head and tightens his hugging.

I remembered what Miss Rena has said about human feelings. Affection and warmness. Also…the meaning of falling in love. Am I feeling those things right now?

"One more thing I really wanted to say to you since a few minutes ago…" he moves my body a bit.

"What…?"

"You're so pretty under the sparkling sunlight." Then he hugs me again.

Damn…his words are freezing me.

"And sometimes…as a man, when you love someone…," Chung is acting really weird now, "your mind will full of abstract fantasies about someone you like, just like I did…"

His hands hugging around my waist, but the right one is moving slowly to my right leg. I'm trying to see his face but I couldn't, he hugs me so tight that I can only see his right ear; he placed my head on his left shoulder. His ear is definitely burning red.

"Uh I'm sorry! Forget about that." He suddenly moves his hands to my back and set my head free so our face can see each others.

For the first time, I, the queen of Nasod, feeling this kind of sensation called falling in love also knowing what heartbeat is. And I never thought that I would fall in love with someone who always annoys me. I finally realized that I actually didn't hate him. I hate myself who have no self confident in believing nice persons like him, also my comrade. I actually likes them, especially…Chung Seiker.

I just 'sigh' and hug him back.

"So I finally got you in my arms, eh?" Chung kisses my head once again.

"Stop talking."

He giggled once, and we both finally decided to head back to the royal castle's balcony to see the sunset together with a clear view.

=END=

**TT: "Hey! I did a pervert thing to Eve in the end! Cool~!"**

**BM: "Proud of yourself, eh?"**

**TT: "Nope. But…she is a robot and her legs are made by hard materials! So there's no fun in touching one of her legs."**

**CBS: "What is so special about a female's body?"**

**RS: "It's…our secret!" *eyes burning***

**WS: "Perverts! Violent Attaaack!" *RIP Raven and Chung, got kicked while Elsword succeed in dodging the kick***

**EM: "Silence! Author-**_**sama**_**…are you okay?" *rubs my back***

**Me: "…" *watery eyes***

**RS: "Heh, a newbie with such a lack skill in writing?"**

**EM: "Eve, slap him."**

**CBS: *slaps Elsword***

**Me: "…Acchan,…I'm sooo sorry if this one-shot makes you upset but really, I hope you like this! "**

**Leave a review, **_**minna ga daisuki**_** and I need your hot spicy critics or suggests!**

_**Sankyuu~**_**!**


End file.
